The fencer and the boxer
by InoBbu
Summary: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the largest electric company in Remnant, also the same company known for their scandals. Yang Xiao Long, Motorcycle and Aviator sunglasses advocate. Who would ever believe that these two women, seemingly from polar opposite lives would collide in a story of love, heartbreak, hate, and regret.
1. Chapter 1

"I've cried all my tears in my sleep and now... there's none left"

Weiss said looking at between her father and her suitor. Her father blinked, an old man, in his late fifties, deeply worried about the future of his company, he looked to his daughter's suitor, a well groomed young man by the name of Cerulean. Cerulean's family owned a car production company, and Mr. Schnee ran a electric/gas company. With electric and hybrid cars being a fad nowadays it seemed the best business move he could make. Ever since Weiss's younger sister, Winter decided to leave with Weiss's mother whom moved promptly to Atlas as soon as Weiss was around five years old. Leaving her to inherit the Schnee family name.

Weiss's father rolled his eyes.

"Surely you don't mean that, Snowflake-" Weiss stared at her father, she'd normally never defy him in such a way, but what her last suitor did to her was.. to best put it, ungentlemanly.

"I do mean it, father. Every night my suitor came over to spend the night, whether it be for a business meeting or not. I've always awoken with tears staining my pillow." Weiss's voice was even. Once again; Mr. Schnee looked at Cerulean.

"And what did Cerulean do this time?" He inquired almost mockingly. Weiss looked down, she knew it. Her father would never believe the claims she would make. She sighed again, smoothing her skirt.

"..Nothing, father."

Once Weiss had received a curt nod she curtseyed and went toward her room. Opening the door, she walked inside; her door was against the far left corner of the wall, the bed was tucked neatly in the upper right hand corner of her room. Her closet was across from the left side of her bed, the closet had a mirror door. The bathroom door was near the door into her room.

The heiress sighed, sliding down onto the floor, holding her head. Sitting there for a few minutes she looked at the clock. 'eight-thirty'. She blinked, it hardly was nine o'clock and she was exhausted for some odd reason, her day at school had been normal, save for her lab partner spilling the solution all over her science worksheet, she sighed, she had fencing tomorrow at four-thirty in the morning, she supposed she should get some sleep now. Walking into her bathroom, dragging her feet along with her, she prepared for bed; washing her makeup off, especially the concealer that caked her eye, hiding her scar on her left eye. It was from a fencing accident when she was little, at least..that's what she told everyone, she was never close enough to tell them what really happened.

Pulling on her nightgown, she clapped her hands and the lights dimmed, but not complete darkness. Weiss smiled softly, she always felt more comfortable in this light rather than actual darkness, it was some bad experience as a child.

Hearing her alarm blare, she groaned and woke up; another day at the hellish school for father insisted on her enduring. So she can learn how to 'interact with people.' She scoffed lightly, her father knew she despised meeting new people, _especially _people of her own age. They were all loud, obnoxious and had no idea or plans for the future, well neither did Weiss but her father made it seem like she did. Why, she was taking over the company of course!

She trudged to her bathroom, splashing water onto her face always seemed to wake her up, quickly stepping into the shower. She took a quick cold shower, refreshing and waking herself up, of course.

Finishing her shower, Weiss held her hair up in a white fluffy towel, going through her closet she decided on wearing a light blue shirt were the sleeves cut off at the elbow, that came with a small teal scarf to tie around one's neck. And a nice white skirt that cut just a few inches above her knees.

Walking downstairs she saw that her backpack was already packed, as it usually was. Running out without her breakfast, but she remembered her bag, she got into the smaller, downsized limo her father got her. The driver smiled at her and she nodded back, the ride was always quiet, Weiss knew to never get attached to the people who work for you.

When the got to the school, Weiss sighed and thanked the driver, stepping out of the car. The guys around her whooped and whistled, the girls glared at her, and most of the teachers stared at the limo. This was a normal day for her, being idolized by everyone. And yet, at the same time, hated. Walking inside the school she dropped her books off at her locker and waited for the bell to ring.

Weiss heard a loud laugh, jerking her head toward the direction to the infernal noise, she saw it had come from a loud blonde with extremely untamable hair and the smaller girl with black hair with red tips, Weiss rolled her eyes and went to class. Sitting down in geometry, Weiss sighed, she loathed sitting in the front, the teachers always assigned her that spot because they believed that she preferred it, how wrong were they. Weiss was still a teenager, a teenage girl none the less. All of this was zipping through her mind as students filed in, it was the first day of school.

New teachers, new students in the class, and new possible friends...for the normal teenager. Weiss distanced herself from the others, they only wanted to become friends with her because of either; her family's name, or her money. And she never once complained, but… eighteen years without any friends to invite over to birthdays, or holidays or just to spend time with will weigh on anyone, even if you _are _an heiress.

As soon as the students stopped filing in as much, Weiss stared at the door boredly. Then she suddenly saw a flash of messy blonde hair she saw earlier, letting out an internal groan she faced the front. The blonde had the best idea and plopped next to Weiss, smirking and winking at her. Weiss huffed, crossing her arms; effectively ignoring the blonde. The blonde next to her frowned. The teacher clapped his rather large hands together.

"Okay Class! Welcome to your first day of math!"

There was a collective groan among the students. Everytime the teacher spoke his mustache moved, Weiss wrinkled her nose. The teacher waggled his eyebrows at the blonde next to Weiss, and she shuddered. Soon it was work time and Weiss looked at the seemingly older blonde, whom grinned at Weiss. Weiss sighed and turned her desk to face the blonde.

The blonde winked her surprisingly lilac eyes at Weiss.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Are you are _princess?_" Weiss glowered at Yang,

"Weiss Schnee, heiress, not princess." She practically spat at the blonde, whom she now knew as 'Yang'. Yang held her hands up in defense.

"Woah, woah. I didn't know.." Yang smiled softly, pale purple eyes softening also. Weiss continued to give Yang the cold look she gave everyone. Weiss looked toward the paper the teacher handed out, writing her name of the sheet at the top with her left hand. Yang blinked curiously.

"So you're a lefty?" The older blonde ventured, Weiss rolled her eyes and started to work on her worksheet, Yang rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Not working on it at all. Weiss glared at her so called 'partner', who was suppose to be working but instead she was playing some stupid game on her phone. Weiss rolled her eyes and flipped the paper over, working on the backside. Yang looked over toward Weiss and the paper, groaning inwardly.

"There's a backside?!" Weiss looked at her evenly, snapping back in a monotone voice.

"You're not even doing the work, I am, you're playing candy crush on your phone." Yang pouted, crossing her arms. The teacher wandered between the groups of students checking on their progress, and sighed when he got to Yang's spot.

"Xiao Long, why aren't you working?" Yang smiled at him

"Because my _amazing _partner over there is helping me!" She sang out, the teacher looked at Weiss with a quirked eyebrow. Weiss responded without looking up.

"No, I am not helping her." The teacher sighed loudly.

"Yang, get to work otherwise I'll take your phone again." Yang groaned and slid her phone into her pocket, grabbing a pencil she signed her name in the spot for it. The blonde stared at the paper, twirling her pencil in between her fingers, Weiss glanced up and saw just how muscular the other girls' arms were. Weiss sighed and handed Yang her worksheet.

"Here I finished, copy off of me." Yang looked at Weiss curiously,

"Wow, you're being nice?" Weiss glared at her and shot back.

"Hurry up before I change my mind!" Yang blinked and quickly took the heiress's paper. Scribbling down the answers, Weiss rolled her eyes, picking at her fingernails for a while until Yang gave the paper back. Yang handed Weiss her paper back with a wink, Weiss glared at her.

"You think a wink will convince me to be nice to you." Weiss retorted coldly, Yang put a hand over her heart, feigning being hurt.

"Aw, so cold princess." Weiss glared at her.

"Give me my damn worksheet back!" Weiss almost shouted. Yang shrunk, and gave Weiss her worksheet. Weiss smiled and looked over her work with a smile. The teacher walked around collecting their worksheets. The teacher stopped at Yang's desk, picking up her worksheet.

"My, my. You finished your worksheet for once." The teacher sneered, placing the sheet into the pile he was collecting. Yang shrugged happily.

"Partner helped!" She winked and Weiss, Weiss returned Yang's wink with a stone cold glare.

The teacher quickly picked up on the rift between the two women and went to his desk, correcting the worksheets of all the students. Weiss turned away from Yang, tapping the eraser end of her pencil on the top of her desk, Yang's stomach growled loudly and the whole class erupted in laughter. Weiss rolled her eyes, _this_ was the exact reason she hated people of her own age. They laughed at the childish most immature things on the planet. How is someone stomach indicating that they're hungry hilarious? Human flatulence was less humorous than the body telling the person that it needs food. Humorous prods at others' and their sexuality is far less funny, Weiss hears numerous taunts about her scar over her left eye, but she chooses to ignore them or tell them exactly how it happened. Which, most of the time, scares them away. Weiss would rather be feared about what happened to her in the past rather than continuously taunted at. Yang grinned at Weiss, Weiss rolled her eyes. The class continued to be rather loud and obnoxious, Yang was obviously entertained. The teacher sighed and sat at his desk, Weiss glanced at the clock.

Five minutes left. Weiss sighed and uncrossed and recrossed her legs. Waiting until the five minutes were up. Yang looked at Weiss, sliding a piece of paper toward the heiress; Weiss looked at the piece of paper curiously. It had Yang's name on it, but the letter 'a' was a star. The rich-girl looked at the numbers. It must be Yang's phone number, as if she thinks we're friends. Weiss scoffed to herself. Yang is obviously deluded; to think we're friends, Weiss took the paper and stuffed it in her bag; Yang grinned cheekily. The class bell rang, students quickly filed out of the classroom and into their next class. Weiss looked at her schedule and sighed heavily, business. She chuckled and walked to the classroom. Weiss walked in the room, and sat in the back, much to Weiss's happiness. The class was silent, as always. Weiss was always one of the first students in the room, it made for extremely awkward confrontations with the teacher. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Cardin walked into the same class as Weiss.

Weiss looked at the students, smiling when she saw Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. But glared at Cardin. The Winchester smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and cupped her cheek. All of these people she expected to be in this class, but Nora. That confused her, she thought that Nora would be in a class like, woodshop. But Nora probably joined because she wanted to have more classes with Ren but, Weiss digressed. The teacher gave out each student their spots. Cardin, for some reason, was seated by Weiss. Cardin smiled at Weiss and she rolled her eyes, the students soon received a packet of the work they had to do. Weiss looked it over, huh, only three pages. Weiss went through each page quickly, being the first one to finish. The teacher looked at her in surprise.

"Ms. Schnee?" The teacher ventured in a cautious voice. Weiss blinked at him, holding up her packet.

"I finished my packet." She waved it around, the pages flapped loudly in the relatively silent classroom. The teacher who had green hair and circular glasses, looked over her packet.

"Ah, Yes. Wonderful!" He said excitedly, zipping away from Weiss's desk. Weiss looked at the teacher, puzzled on how he could be so hyper even on the first day of school; most teachers Weiss knew hated school as much as the students, but this teacher was..different to put it mildly. Weiss glanced at Cardin out of the corner of her eyes. She saw that he was staring at her, she shot him a deathly cold look, he seemed unfazed and muttered 'bitch', under his breath.

For Weiss, business class went by with a breeze, yes it was painfully slow at times but it was school, what could you do. She looked at the small quarter sheet of paper in her hand that held all the information about her classes. Scanning it quickly she saw gym was next. Groaning audibly she got a few glances from the other students. The class bell rang and she dragged her feet to the gym room. Upon reaching the the gymnasium, Weiss looked around to see who all was in her class. She saw a girl with long black hair and a dark grey bow on the top of her head, and the same girl she saw earlier who was laughing with the annoying blonde.

Weiss stood by herself, a boy with painfully bright blonde hair and his shirt unbuttoned showing off his abs walked past the girl with the bow, and winked at her. Weiss saw a guy walk over to her, with surprisingly bright blue hair and goggles over his head, she stared at the wall across from her. The guy waved his hand in her face.

"Hellooo? Snow angel?" Weiss was tempted to bite his hand, but she held back. Looking at him as she did everyone else, the guy had a arrogant smirk plastered on his stupid face.

"I'm Neptune, and you are? Although I prefer to call you snow angel." He cooed at her, obviously trying to hit on her, Weiss just stared at him before responded in an extremely monotone voice.

"Weiss Schnee, if it matters; although it seems you picked my name."

She spat those words in his face, the boy, named Neptune still had the stupid smirk. It reminded her of the flirty blonde in her math class, yes it reminded her of Yang..the infernal beast. Neptune leaned on Weiss's shoulder, playing with the end of her unsymmetrical ponytail. Weiss jerked her shoulder away, causing Neptune to fall on the ground with a loud thump. The whole class looked over and started cracking up. But, the girl with the bow remained silent, her gold eyes flicked across the pages of a book at a startling speed, Weiss was a good reader, but how fast this girl read was amazing.

The teacher clapped her hands together, her eyes matched the girl with the bow. Her hair was held in what it looked to be a side ponytail and it was jet black but at the tips it gradually turned into an ashy grey. The boys gawked at her, except for Neptune who was still trying to make a move on Weiss.

"Class, I'm Ms. Fall, and you can address me as either Ms. Fall, or by my first name; Cinder." The males in the class whooped and gave Ms. Fall catcalls, she smiled playfully.

"Since the men of the class seem rather antsy and excited today, they can run the track above me, ten times-"

There was a collective groan but a few of the male students started running the ten laps. Ms. Fall cleared her throat.

"As I was saying- the females, will do eight wall sits, thirty seconds each. But between those, they'll do one curl-up." She clapped her hands again, her fingers were painted red with a small upside down triangle in the middle of each nail.

All the students split between male and female, the males did their ten laps. And the females alternated between thirty second wall sits and curl ups. Ms. Fall walked around the females, watching them intently; as if she didn't care about the males. But Ms. Fall had a TA who was helping her watch the males, Weiss saw the TA when she walked in. The TA had interesting hair, which was split down the middle, one side was a cotton candy pink and the other side was a chocolate brown. What was more interesting, was the TA's eyes, one eye was the same color as the pink hair, and the other eye was the same color as the brown. And every time the TA blinked, the eye colors alternated.

Each time, a male member of the class ran by, the TA counted that as a lap. When Weiss finished her wall sits and curl-ups she walked over to Ms. Fall.

"Ah, Ms. Fall?" Ms. Fall looked at Weiss curiously, with her clipboard and and pencil scribbling something on the sheet of paper she had on there.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"Ah, well.. I'm wondering about your TA.." Ms. Fall blinked and smiled.

"What about Neo?"

"Her name is Neo? Is that short for something?" Ms. Fall nodded

"It's short for neapolitan ." Weiss blinked and looked at Neo and finally made the connection.

"..Like the ice cream?" Ms. Fall laughed happily and then nodded.

"Yes, like the ice cream." Weiss hid a laugh behind her hand and nodded.

"That's all." Ms. Fall nodded.

"Okay, are you done with the things I instructed?"

Weiss nodded at Ms. Fall. The teacher smiled at her, Weiss blinked up at her; realizing just how young Ms. Fall looked, the teacher looked to be in her early twenties, if not late teens. Then Weiss hid her blush, Ms. Fall was an extremely good looking teacher, especially to the male population of the school, and possibly the lesbian population. Ms. Fall caught Weiss's blush and smirked softly, only enough for Weiss too see.

"Oh, Ms. Schnee; I already have eyes on the lil girl over there."

Ms. Fall pointed to the girl with the black hair and the red tips at the end. Weiss's eyes widened.

"Are you saying, if that little girl flirted with you, you'd have a student-teacher romantic relationship with her?!" Ms. Fall nodded and smirked.

"And possibly sexual."

She hummed and went back to looking at her clipboard. Weiss's face ignited in a flush of bright pink. What Ms. Fall was suggesting wasn't just a teacher-student relationship. It was.. scandalous! And positively uncouth. But.. Weiss did admit, it had a certain..attraction to it, the forbidding love between a member of the staff at the school, and a student attending it. Weiss sighed, love was a frivolous idea to her, why devote your life to someone when it didn't matter what you tried but it ended it heartbreak; even if they do end up getting married. One will leave the other when the other isn't ready, and thus resulting in heartbreak. Weiss only followed her father's wishes on marrying Cerulean because for company purposes, there's no love in their relationship. It was just political, as always.

Everything for Weiss, everything was political, if Weiss was a lesbian, her father would use it to make it look like their company supports homosexual relationships. Anything Weiss did affected the company, whether she liked it, and or believed it or not; it happened, she couldn't control her life. She had tried rebelling her father as a child, by wearing her ponytail to the side, but her father quickly picked up on it and told the press that Weiss just preferred it to the side, when in actuality he and her both knew it was an act of blatant defiance, what small fire Weiss had been fanning for it to grow and burn brightly, withered and sputtered at that point. That was the point where she realized it didn't matter what she did, it was all for the company.

Weiss sighed and went to the water fountain, the whole time she was thinking about how everything was decided for her; without her consent or knowing. Even though she loathed Yang entirely, she also admired something about the blonde with the low inhibitions. Maybe it was the lack of care, just going with the flow attitude the blonde obviously held. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't let anyone tell her how to live. But either way, she would never let that type of person around her as a friend, as much as she admired the lilac-eyed blonde, her pride was obviously there and her pride wouldn't let her befriend such a beast.

After the boys finished their laps, Ms. Fall told the class that today it was free gym, since it was the first day. Weiss glanced at the girl with the bow, whom promptly pulled out her book and read. Even though to Weiss it looked like she finished her book but decided to reread it, or maybe it was a different book with the same cover, either way. Weiss concluded that the girl loved to read and preferred to keep to herself, Weiss smiled softly. She supposed that she could get along with the said girl, just as Weiss was about to walk over, the girl with the red tips at the end of her hair skipped over to the girl who read.

Weiss growled under her breath and sat on some small titanium bleachers by the wall. She shuddered, forgetting how cold they must have been, Weiss liked the short silence and her space, before Neptune walked over. Weiss's eyes hardened. Watching Neptune walk over, not even being _subtle_ with his swagger. The heiress crossed her legs, Neptune continued to keep his cool front, but Weiss could tell he was really panicking inside. The awkward teen slid into the spot next to Weiss, putting a hand over her own hand. Weiss looked at him coldly.

"What do you want, Neptune?"

"I'm surprised and flattered that you remembered my name, Snow Angel." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Are you taking me remembering your name as me finding you attractive?" Neptune grinned.

"Well, a girl like you doesn't need to remember anyones name."

"Hm."

Weiss responded tersely. Neptune scooted closer to Weiss, whom responded by scooting away. She'd has had enough with people hitting on her with cheesy pickup lines, first Yang and now Neptune? Weiss would _much _rather prefer sitting next to the quiet girl who looked from regal descendants. Maybe.. Weiss walked over to her, ignoring the presence of Neptune. The black haired girl looked at Weiss with a glance of her almost yellow or golden eyes. Weiss managed a small smile and sat next to the girl.

"Uh.. Hello I'm-"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee electric company, right?" Weiss blinked in surprise, she knew her family was well known in Remnant but the girl's cold attitude toward her was surprising, what had Weiss or her family do to this girl and what was her past, this girl was..mysterious. Weiss tilted her head curiously.

"It seems you know my name.."

Weiss ventured, not earning a reaction from the girl she continued.

"..What's yours? If you seem fit to answer." The quiet girl looked at Weiss and blinked slowly, almost as if she was annoyed with her.

"..Blake Belladonna." Blake replied evenly and in a monotone voice. Weiss kept her pristine smile.

"I see.. uh.. Blake? Was it?" Blake nodded, turning the page in her book. "Um, what book are you reading? I actually love to read-"

"What does it matter to you? Shouldn't you be planning how to use faunus to wire and operate all your generators and wires?" Blake replied evenly despite the obvious sting in her words. Weiss was taken aback, she knew her company..wasn't the best when it came to basic faunus and human rights and needs. But she didn't know to what extent her father reaped those needs. She blinked a few times, she'd heard the commoners whisper things about how her father was the fall of the once great company her grandfather started all those years ago out of the aftermath of the massive war that just ensued.

"...What?" Blake glared at Weiss, her voice rising slightly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Schnee. Your family has been using faunus for their dirty work, the faunus risked their lives just to get a stupid job. With horrible pay from your company!" Blake snapped. Weiss looked at her, full of concern. Blake shrugged it off and moved away from Weiss. Weiss looked down and sighed, she'll have to speak with her father about this later when she gets home.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the bell to let class out rang, Weiss was lucky gym was her final class. Weiss walked toward the locker room, changing into the outfit she came to school in, she walked out toward where the limo would always pick her up. Weiss waited until the limo pulled up, continuing to receive glares and taunts from the students. Weiss felt sharp eyes digging her into her back, she glanced over her shoulder and saw that the girl from gym-Blake was glaring at her back; mostly due to the fact that the Schnee symbol was embroidered onto the back of every single piece of clothing Weiss owned.

The limo pulled up and Weiss quickly stepped inside, letting out a sigh of relief. Seeing the mane of messy blonde hair- Yang give her a small wave. Weiss wanted to wave back; if she did maybe Yang would have been her friend a lot earlier..how Weiss craved having a decent teenage girl friendship. But, however. She knew her father would never allow such and frivolous idea, so Weiss just stared at the back of the seat in front of her, not giving Yang a wave back. Once the limo started to move, Weiss stole a glance at Yang, who looked deeply hurt. Walked back inside of the school building, for the first time in her life. Weiss Schnee felt pity for the larger blonde. Maybe the blonde was like Weiss and never really had a close friendship, or maybe she had and the friend utterly abandoned Yang in Yang's desperate time of need.

Yang flopped into the spot at the lunch table next to the smaller girl with red tipped hair. The younger girl bounced in her seat, shoving cookies into her mouth as if it was a contest..which it was. Yang smiled at the younger girl and joined the chanting.

"Ruby!..Ruby!" Yang pumped her fist, excited for Ruby. Looking across from Ruby, Yang saw her competitor, the opposite team was chanting the other girls' name as well.

"Nora! Nora Nora!" After a few minutes, it was obvious that Ruby had won the competition. The younger girl held Yang.

"I won, sis!" Ruby mumbled around cookie crumbs, Yang whooped and ruffled Ruby's hair. Ruby swallowed her cookies, blinking at Yang.

"So, who's the girl you gave your number too?"

Ruby leaned over, practically laying on Yang's lap. Yang ran her hands through her messy hair with a sigh. Figuring out how to state the girl she had found interesting was an heiress to the infamous Schnee Electric Company, it would be _extremely_ awkward if Blake knew. Blake and Yang knew each other ever since they were little, and every time the SEC was brought up in conversation, Blake immediately showed her dislike, even contempt toward the company.

"Well.. didja see the new girl? The one with white hair?" Ruby squinted.

"Uhhhh...No." Yang chuckled under her breath, Ruby pouted. "Aw, c'mon sis! Tell me! What's her name?" Yang rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"..Weiss Schnee.." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Weiss Schnee. Of _the_ Schnee company?" Yang nodded, Ruby squealed.

"Wow! What'd she say!?"

"She uh.. just kinda glared at me.. but she took the paper. That's gotta mean somethin' right?" Ruby giggled.

"Wow sis, you sound like Jaune."

"I do not! Besides, I could get any girl in this school, Jaune on the other hand.." Jaune slid over on his chair, somehow managing not to fall over.

"I heard my name, ladies~" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Jaune, you know my sister is hella gay." Yang smirked and put her aviator sunglasses on. Ruby rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at Yang. Yang rolled her eyes, still leaving her aviators on. Jaune scooted away, back toward Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. Pyrrha blushed and smiled at Jaune. He waved at her.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing Jaune. What about you?" He shrugged and sat back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head, Pyrrha smiled sweetly at him.

"Jaune, do you need help with homework?" He blinked and nodded sheepishly, Pyrrha nodded happily and helped him, he smiled gratefully at her. Yang sighed heavily, leaning back on her chair, hands behind her head. Ruby continued to poke and prod Yang about the girl she gave her number too, Yang grudgingly complied.

Weiss blinked at her father.

"You mean to tell me, we've been using faunus as labor forces for dangerous tasks that are normally left to bots?!"

Weiss asked incredulously, as much as she wanted to screech the question, her father rarely permitted her to raise her voice, even when she was with Winter, whom just got into eighth grade. Her father nodded.

"Yes, although, I wonder why you seem so concerned. They're _animals_, Weiss." Her father sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers :D, sorry about this one being extremely short; I just decided that this spot was the spot to cut it off to keep y'all reading!**

**TRIGGER WARNING: ****Suggestive****child molestation ****And ****Emotional Abuse. ******

**ANYWHO; let's get this chapter started shall we? **

"Yes, although, I wonder why you seem so concerned. They're _animals_, Weiss." Her father sneered, Weiss shifted, but her father continued.

"_And_ they've taken family and board members, you've lost family to their ridiculous protests. And not to mention they've been the main suspect on taking two delivery trucks full of expensive equipment. Have you forgotten that. Weiss?"

Her father didn't scream or yell at Weiss, but toward the end of his rant his voice had risen quite noticeably. Weiss flinched, she remembered going to countless funerals as a child, Winter, however, however was too young to understand, Weiss's father never told Winter what was happening to the company, since Weiss _was_ the heir after all.

"..I remember that.." Weiss ventured quietly, one of her father's eyebrows had risen.

"So, you remember the things they've done to this company, no?" Her father crossed his arms over his chest, Weiss looked at her father evenly.

"...Yes.."

"So then why, why do you defend such beasts?"

"...well.." The eyebrow had risen more.

"Well what? Weiss Schnee."

"..I just.. nevermind, you're right.." Her father smiled, and stood walking away into his office, stopping when he was next to Weiss, murmuring in a low voice.

"They're the ones who made you lonely all these years, snowflake."

He adjusted his suit and walked away, toward his office. Weiss blinked slowly and stared at the white wall across from her, what her father just said ran through her mind, remembering all those times she's been at a funeral, never had friends over, never met anyone of her extended family who lived in Atlas, not knowing of the company for fear she could kill them also. Weiss remembered the fear she felt going into each new school year, fear of making friends and then, because of them being associated with her being killed or simply disappearing too. Weiss remembered as a child she didn't understand why she felt this way, but now..looking back on it, and thinking about it. It _was_ the faunus' fault. Isolating her like that, making her father angry all the time, thus they're the ones who caused Weiss's scar.

She reached up and traced her scar lightly, eyes narrowing and hardening. How dare they, how dare they ruin her life like this. Her father was right, they _are_ beasts, animals, only looking to slaughter innocent humans whom haven't done anything. Weiss's small hands balled into fists, she walked toward her room with a huff. Remembering what the girl with the bow- Blake had said to her in gym. Accusing Weiss of causing such things when the girl didn't know what Weiss had to deal with. Weiss closed the door to her room, sitting on her bed. Yes, she was an heiress, and yes her family was rich. But that did not merit them, in anyway for happiness. In fact, it was the utter opposite. Weiss was never happy here, yes her father bought her things she wanted, and she received the finest education and quality of food, and material items. But when you have all those material items and are happy, that's when life is amazing.

Weiss wanted friends, ever since she was a kid she did. The closest thing she got to a friend was a teddy bear that her father gave her as a child. Yes she was happy with her material things, but when your father always came home angry, and always drank because of his anger, it was hardly paradise here. Weiss had received many questions, along the lines of 'how's paradise, princess?'. God, how she hated that name. Princess. Weiss was an heiress, yes, but hardly a princess. She was anything but, princesses don't have abusive fathers, they don't have alcoholic fathers either. Princess's have princes chasing after them, not some.. idiotic blonde. Speaking of the blonde.. Weiss rummaged through her backpack and found the crumpled up piece of paper, what she assumed was the blonde's number. Weiss threw it onto her desk, along with her homework and other school items.

Weiss tried to do her homework for the day, but what her father said earlier, about the faunus causing her loneliness she just couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was that stupid, barbaric, infuriating girl with the bow. Weiss looked at the clock and got ready for her fencing class, while she was getting ready, her phone went off. She walked over to check it. She had received a text from an unknown number.

'Sup princess, i mean heiress ;)' Weiss furrowed her eyebrows.

'..excuse me, but who are you?' Weiss put her phone down, on her bed, walking toward her case for her sword, stopping when she got another text, she went over to read it.

'Yang. So, u didn't put my # in yet?' Weiss rolled her eyes.

'First off, how did you get my number?!' Weiss set her phone back down, pulling on her fencing uniform, looking around for her bag. Hearing her phone vibrate, she ran over toward it, although she didn't know why. She hated the blonde but yet.. something drew her to the blonde.

'I'm Yang thats how lol' Weiss let out a soft giggle, which held a snort.

'I see.. well I'm going 2 fencing practice, so ill txt you later.' Before Weiss even put the phone down she quickly received a reply.

'ooooh can i come 2?' Weiss chewed her lip, as much as she wanted Yang to come with for some odd reason, there was her father, who much less wanted Weiss to associate with the likes of Yang.

'Well.. my father might not let you..'

':( aw, kay txt me after?' Weiss smiled softly.

'Sure. Yeah, I'll do that.' Weiss put her phone in the bag, the same one that held her favored sword, Myrtenaster. Shouldering her bag, Weiss walked toward the limo that always took her to practice.

Yang laid on her bed, stretched across it, arms behind her head sighing softly. Texting Weiss went better than she thought, Yang heard Taiyang and Ruby fight over Super Smash, she chuckled and walked out, watching the screen. Taiyang was Link, and Ruby was Kirby. Kirby had a Link hat, which made it obvious that Ruby had sucked Taiyang into Kirby. Ruby had three more lives than her dad. Taiyang was sitting upside down staring at the screen intently, Ruby had her tongue stuck out, Ruby puffed Kirby up to fly over Link's uppercut, then all of a sudden the smash ball floated across the screen. Taiyang and Ruby made both their characters scramble for it,

Kirby quickly grabbed the smash ball, then Link knocked it out of her, smashing it himself, Link prepared his final smash against Kirby.

"Ugh! Damn it Dad!" Ruby slugged Taiyang in the shoulder, he grinned cheekily.

"Yes, my dear Rose~"

"Why do you always get the final smashhhh?" Ruby whined, dramatically falling over onto the couch, feigning death.

"That my dear girl, is because.." Ruby leaned in quickly, Taiyang poked her nose. "Because I'm a dad!" Ruby pouted and punched Taiyang's shoulder again.

"That's a shit move, dad!" Taiyang grinned and saw Yang.

"Yangarang~ C'mere wanna play against your ol dad and lil sis? Huuuh?"

He pulled Ruby into a headlock, giving her a noogie. Ruby flailed her arms angrily, Yang laughed happily, sitting next to Taiyang, grabbing another controller, picking her character; Captain Falcon. Ruby picked Kirby again, Taiyang picked Link again, Yang started the match. They all spawned on the map, and Yang set out to destroy her dad with Captain Falcon's. falcon punch. The match started, Yang quickly dodged Ruby's character easily, Yang smirked. Kirby was just a pink balloon with eyes after all. Ruby let out a inwardly groan, chasing after Yang's character, Taiyang on the other hand, would rather fight Ruby and her pink balloon any day over Yang and Captain Falcon.

"Oh shi-"

Taiyang's cry was cut off, seeing his character smack the screen, he looked toward his blonde daughter. Yang shamelessly wore a victorious smirk. Ruby let out a raucous laugh. Her tongue was once again stuck out of the side of her mouth, focusing intently on the game. Ruby moved Kirby toward Captain Falcon again, Yang rolled her eyes; easily dodging the giant puff ball. Ruby pouted, and decided to team up against Taiyang with her sister.

"Wha! Girls girls, come on! It's just a-"

He was cut off by Link getting smashed out of the map by Kirby's hammer, once he respawned Captain Falcon punched Link with Falcon punch, making Taiyang lose the game.

"...Game." He dropped his controlled and wailed in failure. Ruby and Yang laughed, high-fiving each other; but then the two girls quickly lost the cheerful attitude, and went for the gold. Taiyang watched amused; Kirby had four lives, and Captain Falcon had five, it was going to be a long game.

After a while, it had become obvious that Yang was going to win the match with all her lives in tact; sparing Ruby no mercy as she attacked the adorable little floater with a barrage of punches and kicks that didn't let up until either, Kirby somehow dodged or was kicked and punched out of the map altogether. Which had happened? The latter of course. The end game screen appeared, Yang in no doubt first place, the blonde dropped her remote.

"Aha! Yang wins again! Yang will be the all powerful ruler of Super Smash in this house!" Ruby stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Cheater! Captain Falcon is your _best _character!"

"So? Kirby was yours."

Ruby lept at Yang and started wrestling with her. Taiyang was still shocked at how good both girls had gotten. He looked toward the clock and ran his hands through his pepper colored hair, clapping calloused hands together.

"Alright ladies~" The two girls looked up, Ruby was ruthlessly holding onto Yang's scarf and Yang had Ruby in a headlock.

"Who's hungry for pizza~" Both girls cheered, Taiyang took that as a yes and order two large double deluxe pizzas. Yang's phone went off in her pocket. It was Weiss, huh, she saved Yang's number. Maybe there _was _hope for the love-struck blonde. Yang quickly read the text.

'Hey, I'm back from practice.' Yang held back a squeal, when she met Weiss she thought Weiss was one of those prissy girls.. well.. Weiss is a prissy girl, but Yang thought that she didn't do anything else. Yang quickly dragged her thumb across the touch screen.

'Yoooo, how was it? U stab any1?' Once Yang was satisfied with the text, she slid her phone back into her pocket and went to eat.

At Weiss' house her phone went off, Weiss groaned and got out of the shower; wrapping a towel around her.. well.. sad to admit, rather..flat figure, and her hair she read Yang's text and rolled her eyes.

'Sadly, not yet; but you're on the list, though I have to admit..pretty low on the list..'

Weiss set her phone on her bed and pulled some clothes on; a skirt and a skin-tight (not that it mattered) long sleeved shirt. Weiss walked back into the bathroom when her phone went off again; she quickly put some concealer on her scar over her left eye. Walking over toward her bed, she picked up the phone and read Yang's text.

'Wow princess, im hurt lol jk :D'

Weiss rolled her eyes, sitting at her desk, leaving her text screen up. After answering a few math questions; she turned to reply to Yang. But her phone wasn't there, Weiss looked around on her desk for her phone but didn't find it anywhere. There was the sound of a man clearing his throat from the general area of Weiss's bed; her head swung over and she saw her father sitting on her bed with her phone. Weiss's eyes widened, swallowing down her fear; it was still there, but she tried not to make it as obvious as possible. Her father looked at Weiss's phone with minimal interest, Weiss panicked when she realized her texting conversation with Yang was still pulled up. Her father looked at Weiss.

"So, whose Yang?" Her father said, not hiding the sharpness in his voice. Weiss sighed softly (so her father wouldn't hear) through her nose, that sounds like him.

"Just an acquaintance, father." His eyebrow raised.

"Acquaintance? Oho, my little snowflake is making friends then?"

"Father, she is _hardly_ a friend; as I said before-"

"I am fully aware of what you said before!"

Her fathers voice cut into Weiss, she flinched, he was definitely yelling at her now. If this kept up for more than at minimum fifteen minutes; the maids and gardeners will start to overhear things. Weiss's father rubbed the area between his eyebrows.

"I will ask again, Who is Yang." There was no question in his voice, Weiss would rather have him have the questioning tone than the one he was using now; at least when he questioned her his voice sounded kinder, even though it wasn't.

"Ju..Just an acquaintance I swear, father.." He looked at her coldly, although it wasn't like his looks were ever warm to Weiss. He looked at her phone again.

"She's an awfully friendly acquaintance." Weiss shrugged.

"I cannot control how she views me." He smirked and walked over to her; cupping her cheek.

"But, you can control how you view her, no?" Weiss's toes curled, her whole body tensed. Her father held his smirk, moving a hand down to the inside of Weiss's upper arm.

"Can't you." He growled, running his hand up and down her side. She whimpered softly.

"Ye..ye-yes, father." He nodded and patted her head, handing her phone back to her; walking past her.

"That's my little snowflake." And he left her room, closing the door behind him. Weiss stood there shaking, clutching onto her phone. Her phone vibrated again, Weiss wiped her eyes and checked it. Young had texted her three times, panicking about how Weiss hadn't responded yet and if she was okay. She sniffled, and texted.

'Yeah, what about you?'

Weiss curled on her bed waiting for Yang to text back.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang lounged on the beach with her phone and Blake. She felt something was wrong with Weiss but she couldn't voice her worries to Blake, because it was painfully obvious that Blake despises Weiss's guts with every fiber of her being. But Weiss hadn't responded to her right away, even though so far she has. Yang smiled softly, it was obvious that Weiss was a prompt and proper young lady, and Yang was well.. the total opposite. Yang _loved_ to be 'fashionably' late, and was the furthest thing from proper as you could ever be; Yang's favorite clothing was ripped jeans and clothes that would give every single nun who saw her a heart attack; and her lovable aviator sunglasses, which were on top of her head currently.

Yang looked over to her long time friend, Blake, who hid her cat ears under her bow; most people didn't know but apparently she only told people she decided were close to her, and Yang always teased that Blake only allowed people to know about her ears if they were worthy enough, when that was hardly the idea. Blake was reading a book, wearing a dark grey sweatshirt over her black and purple bikini; Yang smiled, Blake coughed and adjusted her square framed glasses. Yang groaned loudly, flopping onto her back.

"Blakey!" Blake sighed through her nose, closing her book and pushing her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. Yang?" Yang half rolled, half crawled on top Blake. Whining loudly; her aviators fell off her head and onto the sand.

"I'm boreddd!" Blake sighed and put her book down, closing it of course; she didn't want the sand to ruin the pages. Looking at the blonde draped over her her stomach on her back Blake rolled her golden eyes.

"We're at the beach, go play in the sand or water or something." Yang pouted.

"But I don't wanna play aloneee!" Blake gave her a dead look.

"Yang. You do realize, I _hate_ the water." Yang blinked slowly.

"..Oh yeah!" Blake pushed Yang on her butt. Blake stood and wiped her bottom clear of the sand, and picked her book up; cradling it under her arm. Looking at the rather whiny blonde rolling in the sand. The cat faunus zipped her hoodie up with a sigh, even though they were at the beach, Blake felt eerily cold.

"Yang." As soon as the blonde's name was uttered, she looked up. Blake continued her statement. "I'm heading back, something feels off." The faunus's ears twitched. Yang frowned, stood up and wiped the sand off of her.

"Yeah, you're right.. it does feel off. I texted Weiss-" Oh shit. Blake blinked at the word 'Weiss'. Blake dropped her book and half ran over to Yang.

"Weiss?! Did you say Weiss!? Why are you texting her?! You know I hate her! Her and her stupid, racist family!" Yang held up her hands in defense.

"Woah woah woah, I know Blake. I know."

"Then why?!"

Blake threw her arms out, this was hardly normal behavior for Blake; she was normally quiet, reserved, not doing anything to draw attention to herself. But anything that came to faunus and the mistreatment of them, no, mistreatment made it sound happier, the straight neglect and abuse they have faced over the years set Blake on edge. Yang panicked, she couldn't tell Blake that she loved or at least, had a crush on Weiss; Blake would get furious with her. But Yang also knew, that Blake was her best friend, besides Ruby. And Blake said Yang could tell her anything, even if it had to do with faunus and the Schnee company.

"..Why?" Yang ventured. Blake nodded, eyes gleaming; she had calmed down slightly but she still wanted to know _why_ Yang was texting Weiss. Yang sighed softly, laying on her back with her arms holding her head, staring at the sky.

"Yes, why. Yang." Yang smiled softly.

"Because I have a crush on her Blakey."

Blake's eyes widened, she had known that Yang had a crush on someone but she didn't know who; well, now she knew. Blake sat on the sand, she just..didn't know how to react; Yang was her best friend, and one of the first people to accept that Blake is a faunus, except of course, Blake's family. Blake meant outside of her family, besides, everyone in her family was _some _type of faunus.

"You..woah.." Blake stared into the ocean, Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, I like Weiss Schnee. Killer right?" Yang laughed again, Blake giggled softly.

"Does she know?" Yang nodded.

"Yeah, I gave her my number.." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? How'd she take it?" Yang laughed, remembering the scene in math class.

"Well.. she uh.. turned me down right away." Blake blinked, frowning; patting Yang's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Yang." The blonde looked at her long time friend with a stupid grin.

"It's fine! I texted her and she texted back so it's all good~" Blake laughed and shook her head.

"Alright, Yang." Yang gave Blake a stupid grin, Blake laughed softly, and walked home. Yang yawned and laid on the beach, quickly falling asleep.

Weiss finally finished her homework, she started working on cleaning Myrtenaster's blade tip of the blood. Training had been difficult today, although Weiss's skills had improved, proven by the blood on the blade tip. It was hardly a normal fencing class, Weiss had quickly come to realize that when she first started out, they trained (Weiss preferred to say _drilled_) the people whom signed up like they did in the military; laps before every session, and then hardcore intense training that did, sadly end in a few people ending up in the hospital. Weiss was lucky, she'd never been sent to the hospital, her trainer said it was due to her skill, Weiss found that amusing.

After polishing and cleaning the blade's tip, Weiss gingerly put it back in it's case; careful not to damage the blade in any way. Weiss quickly closed the case for her sword, flopping onto her bed; which Weiss preferred to describe it as 'sleeping on a cloud'. Weiss snuggled happily into the mountain of blankets and pillows. Losing herself in the comforter; sighing happily. Weiss's phone buzzed by her stomach, she squealed in surprise; she'd thought she lost her phone, Weiss picked it up and squinted at the screen; rolling her eyes, seeing it was Yang.

'Heya princess :)' Weiss giggled softly, hiding her face in her comforter.

'Hey.. you oaf.' Her phone buzzed again.

'-gasp- im hurt i may b a oaf but ima sexy oaf ;)' Weiss snorted at the obviously self assured Yang.

'Wow, not even subtle about it.'

'Subtle bout wha?'

'How self assured you are.' A few minutes passed until Weiss's phone buzzed; maybe Yang was doing something, but Weiss couldn't imagine her normal life so it was difficult to figure out what Yang could be doing.

'Well I guess i can be self assured. i mean, look at me.' Weiss laughed happily.

'Well, I won't deny that you are.. entertaining to look at.'

'Lol wut'

'Pardon me?'

'Idk what that means'

'-sigh- it means that.. well.. you are..' Weiss gritted her teeth, but wanted to finish her sentence. 'I guess you are.. well, pretty..hot.' Weiss finally pressed send. Surprisingly, she was nervous about how Yang would take the text to mean, Weiss didn't mean to make it sound like she wanted to date Yang; she just.. admitted that she thought that Yang was, or rather say, _wasn't_ horrible to look at.

**AWH LOOK AT THAT FLUFF, IT WAS REALLY NEEDED AFTER THAT LAST CHAPTER. HM? ANYWAY, I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER FIVE, AND AS SOON AS I'M DONE WITH IT I'LL UPDATE YOU GUYS.  
><strong>

**I ALSO HAVE A TUMBLR IN CASE ANY OF YOU WERE WONDERING; ALTHOUGH I REBLOG A LOT OF SHIT I WILL ONCE IN A BLUE MOON POST SOMETHING BY MYSELF, MAYBE SOME ARTS OF THIS FANFIC (-eyebrow wiggle-) **

**Until then my babies c:**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school was pretty much as Weiss expected; getting up early and sitting in the limo. The same as yesterday, but something was different in math class. Weiss sat in her spot, as usual. Yang strutted in, wearing a painfully yellow muscle shirt and baggy black shorts. Pulling off her aviator sunglasses, Weiss groaned at Yang's attire; it didn't even _match_ the colors are two different spectrum. Black and a painful to look at yellow, matching the color of her hair. And then _aviators_, especially inside the building, hell, it wasn't even bright outside; the sun hadn't even risen yet. And Yang, _for some reason_ decided that it was necessary to wear aviators today, when the cloud covered the sky and let off gloomy grey, the sun barely glowed behind the groups of clouds that prevented the light to pierce through them.

Yang slid into her spot next to Weiss, sliding the sunglasses to clip onto her collar of her muscle shirt. Smirking at Weiss.

"Sup, princess?" Weiss sighed heavily, looking at Yang.

"Yang, what did I say about calling me that?" Yang laughed loudly.

A few students looked at them curiously; they just thought that Weiss was always annoyed with Yang- which wasn't _always_ true, but most of the time it was. They actually got along quite well, Weiss liked spending time with Yang, for some reason. But she still couldn't tell Yang what caused her scar over her left eye. But Yang did know that Weiss took fencing classes, so maybe Yang blamed those classes. The final bell rang, signaling the start of class, but the teacher still hadn't arrived. The other students didn't care, but Weiss found it interesting. After fifteen minutes of the teacher not appearing in class, Weiss frowned and got up.

She walked out of the room, and looked around for the teacher but couldn't find him; the other students whooped, hearing that the teacher wasn't there and they threw a 'party' with what they had. Weiss frowned deepened, closing the door to the classroom; she didn't want to be associated with students who didn't care about school, even though she didn't; but she had to hold a reputation. Looking up and down the hallway, Weiss walked around; for some reason she was determined to find the teacher, she felt something was off.

The whole class practically threw a party, Yang heard how kids were happy that 'the bitch with the stick up her ass' had left the room, Yang didn't know who they were talking about until she realized they meant Weiss. Yang was slightly offended by that, she liked the girl of course. But she had to admit, Weiss _did_ act like that sometimes, but then again she has her reasons. Anyway, Yang went to hang out with a certain blonde guy, who always has his shirt unbuttoned. He saw Yang and smirked gleefully, Yang smiled and waved.

"Hey monkeyboy." Yang smirked, sliding her hands into her jean pockets. The guy looked up and grinned cheekily.

"Hey sundragon." He taunted back, Yang rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder; he yelped. Yang slid on his desk, waggling her eyebrows.

"So, you hit on Neptune yet? Sun?" Yang's voice softened, she knew it was a sensitive subject for Sun. Sun looked at Yang sadly, his tail curling around at the tip; it was holding his pencil.

"No.. not yet, I saw him hit on that one girl- the _Schnee_" Sun practically sneered on 'Schnee'

Sun added emphasis on Schnee, because like Blake, he was a faunus, therefore he disliked the Schnee company; but not to the extent of Blake. Blake's case was.. actually very different from his. All his live all he did was stole and run from the police, when he met Yang in the seventh grade; they've gotten into a few...scuffles with the local police. But it wasn't anything that Sun couldn't handle.

Yang blinked, instantly feeling a wave of jealousy flooded her, even though her and Weiss aren't dating yet, they were far from it. Yang just felt jealous. Someone was hitting on the person she had a crush on, her eyes hardened, changing from the soft yet mischievous lilac to a hardened lavender.

"What'd you say." Yang hissed under her breath.

Sun panicked, he knew that Yang liked Weiss, hell it was obvious. He expected that he'd get some sort of reaction from Yang, but her eyes hardening, losing their cheerful glint. And her hissing at him actually scared him. It didn't help his situation that Yang was a boxer, with a flaming temper. Sun quickly waved his hands in defense, his tail snaked over his chair and toward the floor.

"I just said uh- Neptune was hitting on her in gym-" Sun started nervously.

Yang's anger and obviously was growing into rage, but Sun knew that this was a different type of rage from when Yang got her hair pulled out, this one was a slow growing, seething rage. Other students around them scooted away from Yang, they were terrified of the bombshell blonde. Sun, on the other hand was calm and didn't try to anger Yang anymore than she already was.

"_But_-" Sun continued, "She totally rejected him, and damn is she cold or what. She like, ignored _everything_ he did. But chatted up Blake."

Yang's shoulders relaxed, so Weiss turned out Neptune, well considering _how_ Neptune hit on girls it was easy too. Cheesy pickup lines, cheesy moves, just the work of cheesiness. Her half snarl eased into a smile. The class bell rang, Yang winked at Sun; pulling her aviators on she sauntered out of the classroom, swaying her hips. All the guys in the class stared, the girls mocked Yang but Yang shrugged it off. Yang knew they were just jealous.

As Weiss stripped, changing into her same gym clothes as yesterday, Weiss saw Blake eyeing her curiously. Weiss, being Weiss quickly covered herself, Blake rolled her amber eyes, adjusting her bow. And walking into the gym. Weiss soon followed suit, looking around the room. Seeing that Blake was in the corner again, reading. Weiss glanced to her left and saw Neptune start to walk over to her; Weiss quickly walked to Blake, sitting next to the quiet faunus.

Blake looked up, eyes narrowing, expecting some aggravating person like Sun to sit next to her, but no. It was Weiss. Blake didn't know how to feel about it, she was torn, Weiss's family have done horrible things to Blake's race. But also on the other hand, she was the girl Yang has a crush on. But she still felt that if she just accepted Weiss now, she'd be breaking everything she'd fought for.

During the inner battle Blake had, Weiss managed to read a few sentences of Blake's book, her eyes widened at the sentences. She didn't know Blake was into.. er well appreciated _these_ type of books. It was.. to put it mildly, _extremely_ erotic. Everything, every scene was highly descriptive. Weiss quickly tore her eyes away, fanning herself. Clearing her throat, she decided to strike up conversation with the faunus.

"Um..Hello.. Blake.." Weiss managed to force out, still think about Blake's book.

Blake jumped, being torn out of her thoughts, hearing the heriess's voice. Looking over at Weiss, Blake blinked. When had Weiss gotten there? And how long has she been there, what has she been doing the whole time Blake was lost in thought.

"Hello.." Blake started evenly and just as monotone as yesterday.

Weiss looked crestfallen, she thought that _maybe_ Blake didn't despise her as much now, but obviously she was wrong. Blake closed her book quietly, putting it down in front of her, and looking at Weiss, with what Weiss thought, was a disinterested look. Weiss gritted her teeth softly, she couldn't just leave now. Well.. she could, but that would just reinforce Blake's idea that Weiss's family were racists and Weiss would try _everything_ to fix her family's reputation, and the company also.

"..I saw that you're reading a different book today.." Weiss mentally scrambled to think of something they had in common.

_Books. Go with books._ She thought, so she took it and ran with it.

"May I ask what this one is about?" Weiss finished her sentence, looking at Blake curiously.

Blake blinked and looked at her book, maybe Weiss was just imagining it, but she thought that she saw Blake's bow twitch, Weiss shook that thought off. The bow couldn't have, it's just a bow. Blake had to chose her words carefully, this one book in particular was one of Blake's more erotic books, this author spared no stops when describing how everything happened when and why.

"Um..well, it's a romance.." Blake said nervously.

Weiss nodded, listening carefully. Blake panicked, did Weiss want her to explain _how_ it was a romance?

_Well.._ Blake thought. _It's a romance because the main character and his female partner well.. do some _very _explicit things together; and I know all about it.. _Blake sweated nervously, luckily Ms. Fall walked inside the gym, saving Blake from having to explain the book to Weiss. Ms. Fall (with her TA- Neo) gestured for the students to sit and or stand in a circle. Ms. Fall quickly explained what they're going to do in gym today.

"Since yesterday was free gym. Today you guys _have_ to do something." Ms. Fall hummed happily.

Students groaned, except for the _clearly_ more athletic males of the group, and some females. Like Pyrrha, she just kept her sweet smile. As she always has. Ms. Fall waved her hands, dismissing the weak protests of students and continued her thought.

"So, today we're going to play dodge ball." Ms. Fall finished.

Weiss's eyes widened, yes she did fencing, but dodge ball was _hardly_ akin to fencing. Fencing was more graceful, it required skill, precision, and a grace. Unlike lobbing foam spheres at other people just for the very idea of amusement. _Anyone_ could throw foam balls at people and dodge them. But not _everyone_ could take fencing, you needed to start when you were young and learning how your body functioned to master the precision that was needed. Weiss looked at Blake quickly.

Blake decided to play the part of the shy girl who didn't know how to play sports. So, she widened her eyes and panicked, Blake always found it funny when people knew that she was actually good at sports and can hold her own against the football players when playing dodge ball.

Ms. Fall divided the students into two teams, Blake and Weiss on the same team. Neptune and Sun were on the other. Neo had set of the dodge balls evenly on both sides, she smiled at the students. Neo's eyes alternated colors, and she walked back toward Ms. Fall. Ms. Fall smiled and blew the whistle, indicating the start of the match.

The male students rushed toward the balls lined up on the middle line of the court. The females on Weiss's team recoiled in fear of getting hit in the face with a dodge ball, Weiss included. The Schnee heiress crept to the back of her side of the court. Pyrrha was on Weiss's team, the red-head calmly went up and gracefully grabbed a ball. Weiss admired how calm Pyrrha was, but then again; Pyrrha was on most of the sports the school could offer for females. Except the female football team, Weiss was even more surprised when a few of the guys on the other team backed up slightly, maybe Pyrrha has a strong arm or something, Weiss rationed.

Pyrrha quickly threw a ball at a startling speed, that amazed Weiss. It caught Sun in the stomach; he groaned and Ms. Fall whistled, jerking her thumb to the side. Sun complied and went to the side. Someone out in the first five minutes of the game; this this was going to be an impressive match. Blake hid behind another girl with bunny ears who was hiding behind a girl who despite it being gym class, looked incredibly stylish.

Weiss saw Blake walk toward one of the dodge balls. Her baby blue eyes widened in surprise.

_Is Blake going too.. do what I think she is?! But she doesn't know how to- _Weiss's thought was cut off when she saw Blake chuck a dodge ball at the guys, somehow Blake had gotten more than one ball, and launched them like a barrage at the males on the other team. When the males tried to retaliate and throw some at Blake, Blake easily dodged them. Almost if she was like a cat. Weiss's mouth fell open, the girl she thought was shy and didn't know or undervalue sports was surprisingly good.

Soon the hour was over and Blake had help Weiss completely win the game, Weiss went to the locker rooms and changed into her normal out of the gym and toward the door to the school, She saw Yang and smiled softly. Yang turned to look at Weiss and waved cheekily. Weiss blushed slightly, and quickly ran to the limo. Hiding her face in her hands. The limo driver looked back at her questioningly.

"Ma'am?" He asked Weiss, looking into his review mirror at her.

Weiss jumped and looked back at him.

"Ye-Yes? Ronald?" Weiss stammered.

"Are you okay?" Ronald asked, a hint of concern flowing into his voice.

Weiss nodded, calming her breathing.

"Yes. Ronald, just take me home." Weiss nodded.

Ronald smiled and drove to the Schnee mansion.

**Welp, that whole chapter was difficult to write because today I didn't have any inspiration or whatever. But I got it out none the less!**

**And yeah I just figured that Blake would be really good at gym so.**

**You know'd be cool? If you guys left some reviews on ideas for the story and such. Until chapter 6 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Blake growled under her breath, how could Yang fall in love so blindly?! No matter how the rich bitch put it, she was still just as racist as her father, the damned Schnee company will always be racists shits to Blake, and nothing. Not even Yang's stupid crush on _that_ girl could change it. The scene before disgusted Blake. Velvet (a faunus friend) Was having her ears pulled, by a certain Cardin Winchester. Cardin taunted Velvet and laughed with his friends about it. When Blake looked to Velvet, she saw the rabbit faunus's gaze slide to a certain Schnee. Weiss blinked at Velvet evenly, and didn't even make a move to help her. Blake fumed and dug her nails into the palms of her hands.

Blake quickly went to look for the loud blonde, seeing Yang with her little sister; Blake went over to Yang, slightly dragging her away but, Yang saw the look in Blake's eyes, following the cat faunus to wherever she wanted.

Blake dragged Yang outside, Yang looked at her, confused.

"Blake, what's wrong-" Yang started.

"Your _crush_." Blake hissed under her breath.

Yang blinked.

"What about her-" Yang tried to start again.

"She's a racist piece of shit! Just like her father!" Blake snapped sharply at Yang, not holding her resentment toward the company back.

Yang blinked at her childhood friend. her mind not fully registering what Blake spat at her with seething venom.

"She.. wha.." Was all Yang could manage.

Her mind reeled to process what that meant. Blake gripped her hands, digging her black painted nails into her hands. Blake's bow sagged slightly, Yang could tell it meant her ears had flattened. But her eyes burned with rage, Yang cowered slightly. She'd never seen Blake so mad. Yang's eyes widened.

If Weiss was racist, Yang had felt like Weiss had lied to her. If Weiss did lie to Yang and she didn't find Yang attractive, Yang swallowed her anger for now, she met Blake's flaming amber eyes.

"..Is she." Yang gritted through her teeth.

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Yang's voice came out cold and eerily emotionless. Not because of Weiss possibly lying to her; it's because how distraught Blake is. It was as if Weiss and torn Blake's ears, or it was like Weiss broke Yang's motorcycle and or aviators.

It didn't happen.

This all happened before the bell, indicating the start of the school day rang, so Yang went to math; with Weiss.

**[Weiss's POV]**

Weiss sat in her spot, hearing students walk in, Weiss instinctively looked toward the door. Seeing Yang glare daggers at her (reminding Weiss of her father) was terrifying. Despite her anger, Yang plopped down next to Weiss. Weiss started panicking, she thought Yang was finally her friend, her _first_ friend. What had happened? Did Weiss do something wrong? Was there some sort of grey area unknown to Weiss, that was uncalled for? Were you not suppose to call your friend hot?

_Oh.._ That makes so much sense now.

Yang had a boyfriend. And because what Weiss had said, Yang felt uncomfortable. But it didn't explain Yang's anger; which radiated off of her.

_oh._

Maybe Yang's boyfriend broke up with her because of Weiss. And Yang's boyfriend happened to break up with Yang before their anniversary. Weiss quickly tore out a small piece of paper and writing on it with a shaky hand.

'Yang? What did I do?' Weis hesitantly slipped the paper toward Yang. Yang glanced at it and sighed, she looked at Weiss, Weiss was startled to find that Yang's eyes were almost red.

"You want to know what you did." Yang snarled at Weiss. The heiress nodded, flinching slightly hearing Yang snarl.

"Well, let's see. You lied to me. You broke me _and_ my best friend's trust. Annnd. You're as racist like hell! Worse than your father!" Yang's voice was low but the impact of her words was just what Yang expected.

The heiress's eyes widened, swallowing tear down she looked at Yang normally

"May I speak to you? Outside?" Weiss's voice shook slightly. Yang blinked at Weiss and shrugged.

"Fine, but you're not gonna convince me of anything." Yang huffed, following Weiss out of the room, down the hall and to a door.

Weiss walked outside the door and onto grass, Yang thought it was odd that Weiss wanted to talk out here. Shrugging her broad shoulders, Yang followed the smaller girl outside, closing the door behind her.

"Well." Yang asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Weiss didn't face Yang, but Yang could tell she was either; upset, angry, or laughing. If Weiss was laughing well, that'd creep Yang out. And considering Yang's family that was hard to do.

"Ma-May I explain myself, Yang?" Weiss asked in a quivering voice. Yang narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded briskly, Weiss took another shaky breath.

"Well I'm sorry I called you hot, I'm sorry for making you and your boyfriend break up-" Weiss started.

"Huh?" Yang asked, does Weiss really think that she has a boyfriend?

"Don't you have a boyfriend-?" Weiss asked.

"What. No. Weiss I'm gay." Yang said matter-of-factly.

"Oh.. well about the faunus.." Weiss said nervously, Yang's eyes hardened.

"Continue." Yang's voice was stern, Weiss swallowed.

"You see.. I grew up going to funerals _because_ of the faunus, or rather the White Fang. Yes I admit, I'm racist, or maybe I'm a horrible person. But.." Weiss chewed her lip.

"Yang.. You're my first ever friend I had. I just..don't want you to stop talking to me.." Weiss took a shaky breath.

"Okay I'm done." Weiss finished her defense flatly.

**Okay: reasons for why this chapter was like this. A certain reviewer said that the discussion between Blake and Yang went too well and Weiss telling Yang she was hot was too..drastic.  
>If Y'all want my tumblr its.<strong>

**Until chapter 7 my babies. **


	7. Chapter 7

**[pyrrha voice: I'm sorryyyy!] XD Seriously though, I'm sorry i haven't updated lately, just stress of school and everything and i've been staying the weekends at my girlfriends house. So not much time to write stories, and i haven't been able to come up with much of an idea.**

**I published another story, kinda was too keep y'all satisfied. But oh well, im updating now soooooo….without further adieu. Chapter 7 of the fencer and the boxer!**

**enjoy!**

Yang looked at the heiress before her, oh how tempting it was to be angry at the girl; but as much as she wanted too, she just couldn't bring herself to openly hate her. What the girl had said was moving, but there was Blake. Yang couldn't betray Blake, but yet she felt like she should still be at least _friends_ with Weiss. Yang looked at the smaller girl.

Weiss looked at Yang for a second before looking at her feet in shame. Yang eventually sighed.

"..Okay, I'll think about forgiving you. Let's go back inside." Yang crossed her arms behind her head, and walked inside. Weiss nodded and followed, sitting next to Sun.

Weiss listened to the teacher ramble on about math, quickly falling asleep.

Yang twirled her pen around, texting Sun in class, her phone was in her hand, over the desk. She wasn't hiding it; nor was Sun. They didn't care if the teacher saw, he wouldn't take their phones anyway.

Soon the bell let out, and the day went by with a blur. Weiss went to a very intimidating gym class. Yang strutted off to mechanics with a boy Yang later introduced to Weiss as Jaune. Jaune had tried to make a move on Weiss, but Weiss just stood there uneasily.

Now, she shook the thought out of her head as she changed for gym, usually her and Blake would make small talk, but today Blake just glared at her, the smaller girl, with red tips glanced at Weiss and skipped over.

"Heya!" The girl chipped brightly.

"Um.. Hello?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl waggled slightly. Weiss was starting to get concerned about her. Weiss pulled her shirt over her head, the girl's surprisingly silver eyes sparkled like a child's.

"I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby sang out, twirling in a circle almost getting caught between her cape.

"I'm Weiss Schnee.." Weiss offered cautiously, this girl was _seriously_ concerning her. Then Ruby gasped loudly.

"Ooooh!" Ruby pointed a finger at Weiss. "_You're_ who Yangarang was talking about!" Ruby chirped.

Weiss blinked slowly, had Yang told Ruby about her? And what exactly did Yang say about her. _Probably something along the lines of, bitchy, white, snow, racist, overall a horrible person.._ Stop. Weiss chided herself. Pulling her shorts on, she glanced at Ruby who was still twirling around giddly.

"Oh..she did. May I ask what she said?" Weiss examined.

"Oh! Uhm.. she just said she uh.. had a crush on you or somethin' Oh! Okay Blakey!" Ruby looked at Weiss. "Um, sorry but Blake's ready to go in the gym, seeya!" Ruby ran off toward her friend with the bow.

Weiss stood by her locker, stunned in a daze, of either an emotional flood. A mix of pride and horror and slight (okay, _major_) surprise.

Yang Xiao Long, the infuriating blonde had a crush on her.

Weiss really didn't know how to feel, she just told the blonde her life. And the blonde reacted the way she expected, but still.. how the blonde had hit on her was..less than flattering to both of them. But yet, she continued and was actually really fun to talk too. It was easy to talk to Yang. But then again, she assumed Blake and Yang were close considering how many times she had seen the two hanging out together.

Weiss saw what time it was and quickly ran toward the gymnasium. Miss Fall smiled at Weiss, Miss Fall's TA - Neo smiled and waved quickly, Weiss smiled shyly and waved back. Weiss looked for a place to sit before the class actually started. Finding no where to sit, she decided she would just sit on the cold floor.

Surprisingly, Neptune didn't walk over and hit on her. _Hmph._ Weiss thought. _Maybe he finally got the hint, well good! _Weiss sat down on the benches, she really didn't feel like working out today, her pulse was still racing from figuring out that Yang liked her.

It didn't matter if Yang liked her, Weiss still found Yang annoying and loud. But, she saw the pang of guilt in Yang's eyes that Weiss told her that Yang was her first friend. It hardly mattered, Weiss knew that Yang would always stick with Blake because Blake and Yang were closer friends.

Weiss watched Blake and Ruby play basketball, the small red girl was quicker than she had let on. Blake chased Ruby half-heartedly. Weiss smiled softly, she thought that Ruby was extremely hyper and would be difficult to get along with, but it would be a friend none the less.

Maybe, one day, Weiss would manage to talk to Ruby and maybe become friends with her.

Maybe.

Sooner than Weiss had realized the bell rang, telling everyone it was the end of the day. All the girls and boys went to go change into their normal clothes.

After Weiss had changed she went outside by the curb, waiting for Ronald to pull up, holding a few books to her chest she shivered. It was unusually cold right now, maybe it was the look Blake and Yang were giving her, especially Blake. Soon Ronald had pulled up quickly, Weiss yanked the door open, trying not to look frantic. Ronald looked back curiously.

"Ah, Miss Schnee? What's wrong?" Ronald asked.

"Just drive!" Weiss tried to withhold the fear in her voice.

Ronald nodded quickly, and drove to the Schnee mansion. Weiss tried to calm her breathing, she _hated_ seeing her father but she had too. He wasn't going on a business trip anytime soon. Sometimes Weiss wished Winter was still alive so she could have someone to confide in, but it didn't matter, Winter was dead and Weiss couldn't do anything about it. So she'd had to deal with him alone. Now that she had thought about it, Yang hadn't asked anything about her father, despite the fact that he ran the largest company in Remnant.

_I guess that makes sense, why would she be interested in him anyway?_ Weiss thought, shrugging slightly. Ronald pulled up to the front door, Weiss thanked him and walked up to the large white cedar door. It loomed over her, as if it knew that she was terrified. Maybe Weiss was insane but she imagined the door sneering at her as if it was saying.

_Aw lookie who's scared of her daddy, poor girl._

Weiss shook her head.

"Shut up, you're crazy." She mumbled under her breath and walked inside of the cold and eerily dark mansion. Seeing no sense of life in the house, Weiss grew worried, she knew her father was home but he was normally never this quiet. Usually he'd be in the den, looking over files and such, but when it was silent, it usually meant that her father had been drinking, so he doesn't have a care in the world, probably hired some prostitutes and hookers, and was enjoying himself in either his office and/or bedroom. Weiss carefully went upstairs and unpacked, starting to relax from the day at school, just as she fell back onto her bed with a relieved sigh. There was a loud thumping on her door, and slurred noises.

Yep, her father was drunk.


End file.
